bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Plots
The BitF City and the incarnations before it all were unique in the fact that there was no over-arching plot to the RP. In most other RPs, people join knowing what to expect from the start. In this RP, anything can happen at any time, no restrictions. Of course, because of the new rules, restrictions have been applied. But, none the less, almost anything can happen within the BitF City. Over the course of four years and countless stories, some amazing plots have shaped based on character interactions and, well, poor RPing in general (And suddenly, an octopus appeared out of nowhere). This thread will try to relay what happened in the past in the order it happened, as well as tell the ongoing plots of the new Chapter System laid out in the BitF World. Hotel BitF *Octopus Attack in Room ___ *Goblin swarm under the Hotel *Demolition crew HP Bar *Basement Monster BitF City *City's opening celebration **Xavier and Jacovi take Rac Wade everywhere imaginable *Black Wade vs Rac Wade **Xavier takes Valencia around the underground and she freaks out about the Creepy Man **Jacovi takes Gaizo and Blade everywhere imaginable and then some *Morsque's attack on the City *Apocalypse **Cale's attack in Cree's safe-haven **Cale's three-pronged attack of the city **The City's final destruction BitF World *Prologue: Much to do but No Time at All **Fifteen strangers find themselves together in a city full of wonder. After they all meet each other, some a little more violently than others, Death appears. He tells them to meet him in the center of the city for an important mission. And so they do. *Chapter 1: Volcanic Problem **The group of fifteen protagonists is sent by Death to a volcanic island after he shows them a vision of the future. The vision depicts the volcano erupting. A glob of lava from the eruption lands on a ship on the edge of the island, activating a device which rips a hole in reality. The group goes to the island via helicopter to try and stop the man-made eruption from happening. When they get there, Group 1 goes to the volcano to investigate while Group 2 heads for the boat. **Group 1 follows a strange man clad in orange into the heart of the volcano. Once there, they discover a giant bore (3-stories by 3-stories in size) drilling into volcano. The bore is creating earthquakes and threatening to erupt the volcano. The man in orange claims to have been destroying the machine and asks for the help of the others. They help as much as they can, despite their suspicions, but to no avail. The volcano erupts while they are still inside the tunnel. The majority of the group escapes the tunnel and the eruption, but the orange man is consumed by the lava. **Group 2 heads to the boat on the edge of the island. Doctor Schaden boards the boat and takes out the man guarding the cargo hold with his bonesaw, though the racket created by this alerts the rest of the crew. As the remainder of Group 1 board the boat, the crew members exit the captain's quarters, having just had a party, and drunkenly attack the group. A good majority of the crew is slaughtered. The captain of the ship walks on board, demanding answers. The group tries to explain to him the situation, but the captain will have none of it, saying his orange-clad benefactor has told him to remain docked at that location. Right then, the volcano erupts. Coming to his senses, the captain and the crew begin to move the ship away from the eruption as to avoid lava. The rest of the group helps. Just in time too: a large globule of lava splashes down right where the boat used to be. Revealed that he wasn't dead, the captain, Captain Ignacio, gives the object, a small gun-like device, to Allison, telling her to keep it safe. The Doctor reappears from below deck, commenting on a bump on his head, and tells the group to go back to the helicopter. **The two group meet back up at the helicopters. Death congratulates them and tells them to hurry back to the center of the city for answers. *Chapter 2: Displaced Oasis **A group of eighteen protagonists is sent by Death to the ruins in the Aged Dunes desert to the west. There is a drill in this location that plans on drilling either through or around the ruins. If through, psychic powers are released upon the world, uncontrolled (this is bad for people who want to live). If around, then there's a chance of the person in charge of the drill to control these psychic powers, which is almost just as bad if said person is evil. **The team splits up into two groups on the way there. Allison leads the Protection Team with Natali, Adam, Gerulf, Damenu, Maj, Doc, Null, and Void. Walker leads the Distraction Team with Dante, Fern, Chris, Dean, Paco, and Young Boy. Jack goes on his own to destroy the machine internally since he's the only one with the know-how to do so. **The group spots the drill shortly after teams are decided. Jack mutters something about a plan before kicking the door of the helicopter open to fall towards the drill. both Doc and Natali are sucked out of the helicopter because of the vacuum-like effects. Natali collides with the door frame on the way out. BitF City Redux *Quest 1 **